My heart beats only for you
by DistantDreamer89
Summary: Tamaki has always cared for Kyouya but now feels more, can Kyouya reciprocate or has his heart been hardened from years of abuse? Not quite as dramatic and serious as it sounds, some light moments too! Yaoi boyxboy. :) Sorry if it's long, I got the idea in my head and couldn't stop writing.


Kyouya sat at his desk, eyes staring fixedly down at the numerous documents and files strewn about, where he sat at the table. It was the end of another day at the host club, and he had settled down at his usual place to work on the never ending stream of paperwork that commandeered so much of his attention.

Kyouya looked up and tried to think of what he had just read from the letter in front of him, however he couldn't single out a word or phrase from his mind as the dull ache radiated around his body and every move sent stabs of pain shooting through him. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate on the thoughts sliding about his head, though he knew it wasn't much good, his pain medication was wearing off and he needed more. Now.  
Kyouya stifled a groan as he got up, slowly, and went in search of the drugs he knew he'd left in his bag earlier today.

As he got up an awareness of his surroundings seeped into his consciousness and he noticed for the first time that Tamaki was still here, though how he'd kept silent enough to avoid notice was unbelievable to kyouya. " kyouya"? Tamaki spoke for the first time now he noticed kyouya was ready for interaction with the outside world. Tamaki's voice was quiet, another first, and laden with worry. Kyouya sighed but didn't stop his search for the painkillers. "Kyouya, what's wrong"? "Nothing to trouble you with Tamaki, please do not worry." He looked over at the fair haired boy and gave him one of his pleasanter expressions to show him, truly, he was ok. Tamaki's face remained skeptical though he smiled as he got up and went to crouch down by kyouya to see what he was doing. Now Tamaki was up close to kyouya he noticed for the first time, the deep circles beneath his eyes and pinched appearance of one who's in pain.

"Tamaki, I don't need your..." Kyouya stopped mid-sentence. The look in Tamaki's eyes told him that his bravado wasn't working. He had seen through him, as always. He looked away and turned his eyes back to his task as the dull ache stepped up a notch and began to be quite irritating. "Kyouya," Tamaki began again, "please, what's wrong? Mummy mustn't keep secrets from daddy!" Kyouya rolled his eyes at the familiar expression but kept quiet as his hand alighted upon the little box in his bag and he went to stand up and go back to the table. He pushed himself up and immediately cried out as the pain in his shoulder reached an unbearable amount and made him forget why he was being silent. "Kyouya!" Tamaki's worried voice filled the room as he pounced on the shadow king to keep him from tumbling right over. "You're hurt! What's happened"? Tamaki's voice full of concern filled Kyouya's senses so he didn't think before answering automatically. "It's my shoulder, please don't worry, I'm fine." "Kyouya shut up, don't you dare lie to me" Tamaki's voice was rough and harsh as he started to undo the buttons on Kyouya's shirt to find out the source of the pain. Kyouya found himself sitting up with his shirt sliding off his shoulders and down his arms before he knew what was happening and could form a coherent protest.

Kyouya closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the expression on his friend's face as his body was subject to inspection. Kyouya knew what he was seeing and why he looked so disgusted. Across his shoulder and back were a myriad of bruises and cuts, all evidence of his fathers' sadistic nature. "Kyouya, you got these how"? Kyouya was surprised to hear Tamaki's voice was level and even though there was a just a hint of anger and pain in there too. "Tamaki, please it's fine, I'm quite used to it, the worst of the pain will soon pass, please don't make a fuss" he opened his eyes at last and Tamaki's face filled his vision. His eyes brimmed with tears and he had a ferocious look on his face. " I will protect you Kyouya, you don't have to put up with this" Kyouya opened his mouth to answer but his response was cut short as Tamaki leaned in close, far too close than was socially accepted, and lightly pressed his lips against Kyouya's. "Tamaki" Kyouya breathed, "What are you doing"? The blond leaned back and smiled "I'm on your side Kyouya, you don't have to do this alone"  
Slipping his hand into Kyouya's, Tamaki stood up and gently helped Kyouya too after he'd finally taken his pain relief.  
Kyouya couldn't believe it. How his friend was standing by him after finding out his terrible secret, didn't reject him for it! And more than that. Kyouya couldn't believe that Tamaki could take it all so easily in his stride. He, obviously, was stronger than he looked; than his theatrical performances at the club during the day made him out to be. Kyouya reflected they had always been close and the kiss though unexpected had not felt wrong. It had felt like coming home.  
Tamaki was furious. More than furious he was enraged! How could this have been happening to the strong, ever sure Kyouya? Why had Kyouya not confided in him, his best friend? This he could answer more easily; Kyouya was used to looking after himself and not relying on others. Well that was going to change, thought Tamaki, as now he has me.  
"Tamaki"? Kyouya said as they were leaving for the day. "Please don't tell the others. This is a private business and does not concern them." Tamaki looked into Kyouya's proud face, registering the business like voice he had adopted; the pain medication had clearly taken effect he mused. He knew Kyouya could not stand it if the others' were to know of his pain or the break in his normally flawless façade. "Yes mummy, it will be our little secret" Tamaki turned to get into the car waiting for him, not before throwing a wink in Kyouya's direction. Kyouya smiled, the first one for a while, as he felt the weight leave his shoulders. Tamaki and him would cope with this together. Rather than ruining his friendship it had sparked something else entirely.

The next day Kyouya though still in pain, felt much more like himself, even had the capacity to worry as Huni skipped past with his third plate of cakes and it wasn't even lunch time. He ignored the temptation to reach for his note pad and calculator and attempt to calculate the cost and surveyed the club. The hosts' as usual were on top form, the polite level of noise interrupted only occasionally by a squeal of excitement as it became too much for one of the customers to contain. One such squeal now was lined with a throaty chuckle and Kyouya followed the sound with his eyes, 'til he found himself looking at Tamaki Suou. Not for the first time that day he thought of their encounter last night. He had lost control of the situation though at the time he hadn't minded how Tamaki taken control. But in the light of day he was beginning to wonder how practical or even sincere the king had been in what he had said. Did Tamaki really care for him as he had said? Did Kyouya, the shadow king even want to be cared for like that? Movement in his peripheral vision took Kyouya's mind away from his gloomy reflections and he looked round to see Haruhi standing by him looking expectant. She must have asked him something, hopefully she wouldn't notice whom he had been looking at to be so distracted. "Sorry Haruhi, what did you say?" She smiled at him and said "Are you ok sempai? You've seemed a bit distracted lately." Did her eyes just flicker over at Tamaki or was he being paranoid? "Thank you for your concern Haruhi, I am quite well. Have you finished your hosting slot?" "oh, um, no sorry Kyouya, I'll get back now" she hurried away looking flustered and he felt a twinge of guilt and also uneasiness. Although Haruhi was unusually perceptive it wouldn't take long for the others to pick up on his unusual behaviour, as he usually would be hosting or observing the others as this time. So, with his aching muscles protesting he began the routine, careful not to linger at Tamaki's table, though being so close to him bought back the memories of his soft, sweet lips.

Haruhi rushed back to her table, where the first of her mid-morning customers was waiting. Though she had suspected something was the matter with Kyouya she hadn't really expected him to confide but the gleam of his glasses had sent a chill down her spine as he'd calmly admonished her for delaying her duties and the tightly controlled schedule. Haruhi sat at the table and made conversation with her customer, as the girl was telling her about her weekend trip away Haruhi allowed her eyes to wander slightly and caught sight of Kyouya. Was he limping? He did seem to be favouring one arm. She looked slightly to her left and saw Tamaki looking at Kyouya with an expression of worry etched around his eyes, though his mouth moved with a cheery anecdote to the maiden he was hosting. Her attention was pulled back to her customer and she didn't think of it again until after lunch.

Haruhi knew she was early coming back off lunch, "but" she thought as she walked back to the third music room "I'll be able to do a bit of extra studying for the test tomorrow" Though not worried about it she decided a bit of extra studying couldn't hurt. As she approached the door she became aware of voices coming from with the room. She frowned to herself, here was her peaceful studying time interrupted! Hoping it wasn't the twins who would distract and tease her mercifully, she eased open the door and took in the scene before her, glad she had not just thrown open the door. Kyouya was on the sofa head inclined against a cushion, eyes half shut as he surveyed the boy in front of him. Tamaki was looking at him with a pleading expression, eyes brim-full of tears that were threatening to spill over any second. "Kyouya, just tell me how it happened and I'll stop, mommy please!" he put extra whining onto the end of please trying to control the break in his voice. He leaned in further "Kyouya, I…" "Fine, Tamaki please be quiet, if you must know I shall tell you, just please be quiet" Kyouya looked down at Tamaki to be sure he would remain silent (or that's how it looked to Haruhi) and began, after taking a steadying breath. "It is the first time this has happened though it isn't frequent, my father forgets his boundaries after drinking." Tamaki let out a gasp "not your father, Kyo-chan? I thought he'd moved to London for his company?" Ignoring Tamaki's interruption and the hands that were suddenly twined with his, Kyouya continued "my father returned a couple of nights ago to attend a party at one of his business associates requests. He returned home and had drank too much and came upon me." Here Kyouya stopped and looked down at their hands intertwined in his lap.

Haruhi's eyes were wide and her heart was pounding, should she be listening in on this? Poor Kyouya, she'd had no idea.

"He has returned to London already after an argument with my sister who figured out what was wrong. Don't worry Tamaki he won't be back again for a while, I'm ok" The shadow king raised to face to look Tamaki directly in his eyes taking in all the concern and worry and noting the tears that had dropped and were coursing their way down his flushed cheeks. Tamaki closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Kyouya's, drawing strength from the contact. "Kyouya"? he mumbled, "What is it Tamaki"? Kyouya asked trying not to sound too impatient but being all too aware that at any moment now the members would start arriving. "Don't hide things from daddy again, you mean everything to me and I can't stand you hurting without me knowing" Although trying to sound teasing the seriousness of his tone couldn't help but impress upon Haruhi and she knew Kyouya would pick up on it too, what does this mean? Clearly she had not been mistaken when taking in the body language from the two boys; this was more than mere friendship.

Kyouya looked at Tamaki at the change in his voice and brought his lips to meet Tamaki's, not thinking about why he was doing this but only that he should and it was right. Tamaki after the initial surprise returned the kiss with enthusiasm, making a soft noise in his throat.

Haruhi turned away, feeling very much like a voyeur now. This was not something she should witness though it made her smile that they had found each other after almost a year of games and innuendoes. As she was walking away she noticed footsteps were coming towards her, and looked up. "uh oh, the twins!" She couldn't let them proceed into the music room; goodness knows what they'd encounter!

"Haruhi!" Hikaru's voice called her from her thoughts and the two approached her smiling broadly, "we missed you lunch..." "But we knew where we'd find you" Kaoru continued in the same breath, complimenting each other as usual.

"Yes" Haruhi answered pasting a smile on her face, "I was looking over my notes ready for the math test tomorrow, have you studied for it"? Hikaru waved her enquiry away with a smug look on his face. Hikaru, like Kaoru, always maintained good grades, through shockingly little study time. At least from what Haruhi, herself, had observed anyway. They continued past her without pausing so she did the first thing she could think of and called loudly "Hikaru and Kaoru shall we go into the club now?" they both looked round at her a little bemused and perplexed, as Kaoru answered, "that's where we were heading Haruhi, no need to shout, are you coming then?"

Saying a little prayer in her head she reluctantly followed, hoping all the way that the Tamaki and Kyouya were in a more socially acceptable position than when she last saw them. The twins pushed wide the doors and strode in, Haruhi practically hyperventilating with nerves, which turned out to be quite unnecessary as Kyouya was at his usual table typing away on his laptop and Tamaki bounded forward to greet them a soppy smile on his face, "Daughter!" he exclaimed "oh how daddy has missed, you come here and give your father a hug!" he launched himself at Haruhi ignoring her terrified expression but his oath was cut short by a well-timed foot from Hikaru that sent him sprawling on the floor. Gathering his hurt and pride around him Tamaki went to his usual sulking corner and the twins carried on walking, laughing with each other as they made their way to the couch awaiting the others arrival. Haruhi cast a glance at Tamaki, who was recovering speedily and set about arranging the tea things ready for this afternoon's session.

Mori and Huni came in shortly after and sat down with the twins after being beleaguered with the King's welcome and excitement to see them. Though slightly amused neither seemed to think this was anything out of the ordinary, though there was a slight edge of hysteria to the King's voice as if he was over excited. And this, Haruhi presumed, probably was the case due to his encounter with Kyouya. Should she tell the others what she had heard? After some internal arguing she concluded probably not. This was Kyouya's issue and it would be wrong of her to divulge the details without his blessing which she definitely did not have, and wouldn't be likely to get even if he could bring herself to discuss it with Kyouya. He was a very private and proud individual and would not want others to know of his suffering. She thought of how odd it was for him to fall for someone as outlandish and outspoken as Tamaki? Though they do say opposites attract! She smiled and shook her head at the unlikely pairing and carried on with the task at hand.

Kyouya was busy on his laptop, catching up with the accounts and business of the day which he had fallen behind on yesterday. Today he was managing the pain better, his shoulder was a lot less sore, and his encounter with Tamaki was still on his mind; blocking out all the bad feelings. He was sorry to have broken off the kiss with Tamaki but Haruhi's voice had penetrated through their bubble of bliss and reminded them of their surroundings, and the fact that they were about to be caught! A smirk played about his lips, as he recalled the smell of Tamaki and the feel of his lips. He glanced over to as the noise rose in the room and saw Tamaki bounding about like an idiot, a huge smile on his face. Just then Tamaki looked round and His beaming face filled Kyouya's eyes for a long moment before he could turn back to his accounts.

The next few days saw Kyouya recover to his old self, not that anyone but Tamaki and Haruhi and known anything was amiss. Club activities continued as normal with Kyouya sitting down as a host too, Haruhi noticed when Kyouya was hosting Tamaki always made sure to be seated by him, though apart from this didn't see a repeat of the affectionate behaviour she had been witness too several days ago. It was a Friday and everyone was in high spirits for the promise of the weekend and leisure time. This for most of the students meant attending functions, meeting and greeting the rich and famous. The day's activities had ended, the last customer had left and all the hosts were relaxing together; everyone sprawled on cushions on the floor or in Tamaki's case spread out on the couch. Haruhi found herself perched on the arm as Kyouya drifted over from where he had been settlings the days accounts. He went to stand behind the couch where Tamaki was lying. Resisting the urge to reach down and touch him, even lie with him. "What are your plans this weekend my daughter"? Tamaki asked Haruhi, why he bothered Kyouya didn't know as he was sure the answer would be the usual. "I'm going to the supermarket for the meat super saver" Haruhi said with a smile. Kyouya was not disappointed in his assumptions. The twins laughed, trying to wheedle an invite though being unsuccessful as always.

Everyone dissipated after a while, with various things to get ready for, before going home and Kyouya found he was alone with Tamaki. Though he occasionally caught Tamaki looking at him with a troubled expression, now wasn't one of those times as Tamaki regarded him from under his lashes with a hot glow in his eyes. "Kyouya" he murmured, and that was all Kyouya needed to move towards the fair haired boy and take his face in his hands and kiss him. They had stolen a few secret minutes with each other the past few days and to be alone was a blessing. Tamaki moved into the kiss and ran his hand through Kyouya's hair, just the way Kyouya liked, and the soft moan that escaped from Kyouya's lips urged him on as his hands found their way to his shoulders, and moved down his back, feeling the taut muscles move as their kiss deepened and Kyouya moved himself to lie on Tamaki. This was as far as they usually got before caution made them halt, however, today neither was inclined to stop the kiss regardless of the vulnerability of their position. It was unfortunate that they chose this moment not to excise caution, as neither noticed when Hikaru came back into the room having left behind his school work after discussing it with Haruhi.

Hikaru stopped dead, disbelief clouding his thoughts as his jaw dropped and his brain tried uselessly to make sense of what he was seeing. Tamaki and Kyouya are kissing…..what? He had known theirs was a close relationship but never would have imagined this, purely because everyone thought he was hopeless for Haruhi! His brain caught up with the situation and he closed his mouth and made his limbs function in order to come back out the way he had come, school work be damned. And as he walked an evil plot formed itself in his mind and he had to suppress a laugh but allowed himself a wicked grin as he went home to brief Kaoru ready for their evil game on Monday.

Kyouya ground his pelvis against Tamaki's lean body as pleasure filled his thoughts and all he craved was to be closer to Tamaki and kiss every inch of that perfect skin beneath him. Tamaki had divested Kyouya of his shirt, revealing only faint marks across his back now and ran his fingers over Kyouya's skin enjoying his murmurs of pleasure. Kyouya's glasses lay discarded on the floor and for a brief moment he thought he saw a figure reflected in them, but discarded this thought as Tamaki's fingers continued exploring. They carried on kissing and touching, exploring the contours of each other but not going further. Eventually the sounds of the school about them seeped into their consciousness and the two boys pulled away from each other with a tinge of regret at having to stop. "Sorry Tamaki, I should not have pounced on you like that, considering where we are." "Don't be silly mummy! Daddy doesn't mind, you can do that any time" Tamaki replied a glint in his eyes and a grin on his face. He passed Kyouya his glasses back as they both continued to dress and arrange their clothing to their pre- clinch state. When both boys were dressed they made their way out of the music room after a brief pause as Kyouya dropped a light kiss on Tamaki's head and said softly "see you Monday dear". They parted for home a song in their hearts and blissfully unaware of having been seen or the consequences that lay before them.

Tamaki walked into host club that day barely able to keep from bursting into song, his heart so light that he felt at any moment he would completely defy gravity and go spinning off into space. He immediately cast his eyes about the room looking for the reason for his good mood. His eyes found Kyouya's and realised that Kyouya was looking at him already. A hint of a smile played about his lips before he put his head back down to his work and Tamaki carried on into the room seating himself beside Haruhi as she responded to his question and proceeded to tell him of her weekend.

Hikaru had been sitting across the door waiting for Tamaki to come in. He cast a glance at Kaoru; who took the cue and went over to the king once Haruhi and excused herself as soon as she had felt it politely possible, and settled on the couch next to him. He lent in towards Tamaki when he felt he had his attention and said "Have you heard about Kyouya"? Tamaki gave him a puzzled look before responding "No, what are you talking about"? "Well this morning he received a confession from a girl in his business class, and apparently he responded in kind!" Tamaki's mind felt a little blank as he tried to put together a reasonable response. Kyouya liked him, Tamaki! He wouldn't betray him, despite their secrecy, would he? "Kaoru, I'm sure you have heard wrong. This cannot be true" Tamaki replied a sure smile on his face. Kaoru looked at him. "How can you be so sure Tamaki"? Tamaki opened his mouth, before realising he could hardly admit that it was because they were together. He closed his mouth trying to ignore the warmth that spread across his cheeks and hope Kaoru would ignore his blushing. Kaoru looked at him expectantly when a shout from across the room rescued Tamaki from putting his foot in it. Huni wanted his opinion on his new flavour cake and Tamaki jumped up at the chance to escape and ran towards Huni without a backward glance. After a minute Kaoru shrugged and went back to sit with Hikaru. He hadn't truly believed when Hikaru had told him what he'd seen, but could Tamaki's ardent refusal to believe Kyouya had fallen for some girl be proof that Kyouya had fallen for Tamaki? He'd need more proof than that.

Kyouya looked up from compiling the latest spread sheets and noticed the twins talking animatedly their heads bent together. He frowned. Usually this sort of behaviour always preceded something which would surely cause Kyouya a lot of hassle and stress. However, just then the first of the guests began arriving and drove the issue from Kyouya's mind. Everyone took their allotted places to begin the hosting and all too soon hosting was over and the tedious task of tidying began. Tamaki and Kyouya were putting away the tea things together. Kyouya didn't normally perform this task, but working with Tamaki it didn't seem as mind-numbing as it usually did. Plus the occasional chance of touching as a tea cup was passed and finger brushed finger made it all the more exciting. When he couldn't linger any longer Kyouya went to sort out the various things that demanded his attention.

Tamaki was left in the room feeling slightly lost as he had watched Kyouya go. He looked around and noticing Hikaru sitting on his own so he went over to him and said "Hikaru can I ask something"? Hikaru replied yes and Tamaki wondered how to ask what he wanted to know. "Have you heard about Kyouya getting a confession"? He asked with what he hoped was a casual look upon his face. "Yes almost everyone knows, He's liked her for a while apparently." Tamaki tried to keep his face impartial though he felt a leaden weigh drop in his stomach. He looked down and next thing he felt fingers slipping beneath his chin and his face being pulled upwards, not harshly but he was unable to resist. He looked up to Hikaru's face close to his and eyes boring into his. "I have a confession of my own I'd like you hear" He said softly and moving before Tamaki could resist he planted his lips on Tamaki's keeping a vice like grip on his jaw to prevent him turning away. A loud crash distracted them and Tamaki jumped up a horrified look his face. Kyouya was standing looking at them the books he had been carrying lay forgotten on the floor. His glasses gleamed in the sun hiding his eyes but this wasn't enough to mask his pain. "Kyouya I…." Tamaki choked out but Kyouya interrupted "Excuse me for interrupting, please don't let me distract you" He turned on his heel and left, disregarding his belongings with his need to be free of the sight that filled his eyes. Tamaki watched him go feeling guilty and confused, desperate to stop him but unable to form the words from his stunned lips. But as Kyouya had fled, Tamaki noticed something glint on Kyouya's face as a stray tear fell from his eye and betrayed his emotions.

Tears streamed down Tamaki's face and he rounded on Hikaru who was sitting grinning on the couch. "You IDIOT, What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Hikaru looked up at him faux innocence on his face. Hikaru watched Tamaki run out the room somewhat surprised at the strength of both boys' reaction. The other members of the club were staring in shock, including Kaoru, "see I told you Kaoru!" he said in-between laughing. Haruhi frowned and looked at both boys disapprovingly "That was a very cruel trick to play Hikaru, you shouldn't have done it". Hikaru gave her a scornful look "it's only a bit of fun Haruhi, calm down" She gave him her most stern face. Wishing she could tell them exactly why it had been so cruel, but unable to betray Kyouya's secret. However something in her face or tone seemed to have alerted Hikaru and he took her seriously and sobered up. "How do we fix it"? He asked. "We must find them" The normally quiet Mori and after quick planning they set out to scour the grounds to find the two boys.

Kyouya stopped running and crouched down trying to stop the desperate gasps of breaths and sob that wracked his body. He was hiding in the memorial garden, hoping no one was around and would see his breakdown. The abuse from his father and broken his spirit, but with Tamaki's help he had felt like a whole person again. But seeing him kissing Hikaru his world had crashed down and the composure he had always managed to keep intact, no matter what, had simply slipped away and left him raw and exposed to the world.

Tamaki ran until his legs screamed in protest, though he hardly saw where he was going through the tears clouding his eyes. "Damn Hikaru", he thought, "he's ruined everything!" "Kyouya" he shouted, though he hardly expected a response, "Kyouya where are you?" He ran on, "answer me Kyouya, where are you?" His voice broke and he had to stop to catch his breath. He looked about hi surroundings, registering for the first time that he had ran all the way to the memorial garden, could Kyouya be in there? It seemed unlikely but he had to search just in case.

Tamaki rounded the corner and stopped dead as he took in the scene before him. Kyouya was crouched on the ground; hands gripping his head as he rocked back and forth, sobs were breaking from between his gritted teeth as he tried to gain control. The strength of Kyouya's reaction shock Tamaki and he sank to the ground next to him and wrapped his arms around him whispering urgently, a hint of desperation in his voice; begging the other boy to listen and believe him. "Kyouya please, stop! It wasn't what it seemed. Hikaru kissed me before I could stop. It didn't mean anything please believe me! Kyouya listen to me, he kissed me, there's nothing to it but that" Kyouya sat up ad looked at Tamaki, noticed the red rimmed eyes and the tear stained cheeks. His heart was breaking and all he could say was "why, Tamaki"? Tamaki kept his arms tightly around Kyouya as he said "He just kissed me out of the blue, believe me Kyouya He's nothing compared to my feelings for you. But I don't understand your reaction, What about the girl who confessed to you"? Kyouya looked round confusion colouring his face and all he could think of to say was "What?" knowing this was grossly understated but not being able to force out any more words. Tamaki looked him steady in the eye as he answered "Hikaru said you'd had a confession and were seeing a girl from your class?" "no such thing has happened Tamaki". They sat for a moment looking at each other as dawning grew in Kyouya's eyes. "I think some mischief has been playing out much to our grievance" Tamaki looked at him "you think he did those things on purpose"? He said slowly as if the idea was inconceivable. Poor naïve Tamaki. "Yes" Kyouya said "That's exactly what I think dear one" Tamaki's face brightened at the term of endearment and put his head to Kyouya's "I'm sorry Kyouya." Kyouya smiled "As am I Tamaki, though it is hardly us who are at fault" Tamaki chuckled and leant in towards Kyouya, pleased when his kiss was returned. They sat like that for several long minutes until they became aware of voices calling. Kyouya sighed. "That must be the others. Looks like we'll have some explaining, but then so will Hikaru" His voice had started out light but got steely towards the end.

They walked towards the sound of the voices calling and as they rounded the corner saw the others coming towards them. Hikaru walked ahead of the others his head down unable to meet their eyes. "I'm sorry" he said his voice soft but sincere. Huni ran forward tears glistening in his eyes "I'm so glad you two are ok! How did this happen"? Haruhi was smiled brightly at them both, relief written over her face. "Thank goodness you're both here!" Kyouya, having regained his composure replied "I'm sorry everyone there seems to have been a misunderstanding" smoothly covering over the fact that it had not been anything other than an evil stunt by the twins. "but it's all cleared up now" He gave them all his best host smile, hoping to avoid further questions. Though desperate to ask more questions for once the twins held their tongues. For one knowing they wouldn't get an answer even if they did ask, and two; sensing that now was not the time for soul searching conversation. Tamaki was beaming up at Kyouya, his arm fixed round the taller boys' waist. Kyouya pushed up his glasses and looked around feeling he owed an explanation. "Though whilst I will not go in to detail I will say this, I had an unfortunate accident and Tamaki assisted me during this time. And though it isn't really anyone's business yes we are together now. So stunts like that can stop now Hikaru" with this he glasses glinted in the sun and everyone knew better than to ask any questions and after brief conversation made their way back.

Haruhi smiled as she watched Kyouya and Tamaki go. Hoping they would find peace in each other at last, providing the twins could keep from teasing them, she thought shaking her head.

It was later that night and Kyouya had taken advantage of having an empty house by inviting Tamaki over for the night. Of course the staff would think nothing of it, he just had to make it clear they were not to be disturbed. Telling them Tamaki and he were working on an important school assignment. Kyouya was lying on his bed, Tamaki stretched out by his side, head rested on his chest. "I'm sorry again Mummy" "Don't worry Tamaki, I know it's not your fault, but from now on the only lips to touch yours will be mine" And to further emphasise the point he sat up pulling the fair haired boy off his chest and kissed him 'til they were both breathless. Tamaki's arms round Kyouya's back and through his hair and pulled the shadow king's lips to meet his again and they carried on in their perfect piece of love ever after.


End file.
